First Impressions
by FlamingToads
Summary: Lin invites Kya to dinner, however Kya is a little anxious being in the presence of the woman that tried to kill her mother.


**Summary: Lin invites Kya to dinner, however Kya is a little anxious being in the presence of the woman that tried to kill her mother.**

 **A/N: Written for Jess (darkelfslair) This would've been posted a long time ago but I forgot... u,u**

 **First Impressions**

"Are you scared?" Lin asked.

"Oh no! I'm fine." Kya said as she shook her head. "I mean I'll just be sitting with a woman that tried to kill my mother and countless other people. So yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Lin squeezed her hand with a laugh, It wasn't often she'd seen Kya nervous.

"She's not like that anymore." Kya raised her brow. "Well she's still," Lin sighed thinking of the word, "a little intense… But not homicidal." Lin smiled, squeezing her hand again and kissing her gently on the lips. "It will be fine," she reassured.

Lin entered her home, Kya holding her hand tightly as she followed her in.

"We're here," Lin called out. Azula glided in from the other room to greet them. Her eyes lit up seeing Kya beside her daughter. The look on her face made it clear that Kya was unnerved by her presence.

"So I finally get to meet you," Azula said as her lips curled into a menacing grin. She stepped forward walking a circle around Kya, looking her over. She stopped inches away from the waterbender. "You look so much like your mother," she said coolly. Kya stood her ground. Not because she felt confident but because she was too terrified to move.

Kya had been told many things about Azula by her uncle. Her father and mother tried not to talk poorly of her or not at all and even though Toph and Lin visited Air Temple Island often, Azula didn't. Both Katara and Azula were still somewhat not over the past and they were both fine staying away from each other.

Su interrupted their greeting as she hurried down the stairs, quickly pecking her mother's cheek before grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Lin.

"I'm going out to eat with some friends."

"Really?" Lin looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Oh please, like you're going to miss me. I'll be here the next time Kya comes over. If she makes it through tonight anyway," teased Su, looking at Azula who laughed softly. Lin rolled her eyes at her sister watching her dash out of their home and slamming the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" Azula chimed. Before she could continue to taunt, Toph walked into the room.

Just seeing the Chief of Police made Kya feel a bit safer. "She's not scaring you, is she?" Toph smirked. "I imagine its how she looks but believe me her bark is worse than her bite." Azula pursed her lips at her lover.

"Enough chit chat, I'd hate for the food to get cold," Azula said as she lead them into the other room.

They sat down, Lin sitting closer to Kya so she felt a bit more comfortable. Dinner was nothing too extravagant, noodles and dumplings served with tea or cherry-berry lemonade.

"So Toph tells me you and Lin have been dating for quite some time," she paused for a moment chewing her food. She looked up at Lin. "Why did it take you so long to bring her here to meet me."

"I thought it was better to wait. I didn't want you scaring her off," Lin said with a smirk.

"Now you've gained her trust and she thinks she's safe…" Azula said with a twisted grin.

"Mother, please." Azula pursed her lips at her daughter, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and looked to Kya.

"There's no need to be so nervous. Just because I tried to kill your mother, it doesn't mean you have to fear me. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you just because you reminds me of Katara. But if I wanted to I could very easily get away with. Toph is the Chief of Police and we could make it look like an accident." Kya's eyes went wide. She looked straight to Lin and Lin slouched forward in annoyance.

"Mom!" Lin said looking at Toph for help.

"Azula, tone it down." Toph said with a smile before continuing her eating.

"What?!" Azula beamed. She looked at the younger couple, Lin rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder to try and comfort her. Azula already knew quite a lot about the waterbender. She had heard plenty from Lin and a few things from Toph. Kya was a smart young girl, she was playful and a skilled bender and most importantly, she made Lin happy. Lin was sometimes too serious, which reminded her of herself. So when she noticed how her daughter smiled and laughed just talking about Kya, Azula already knew that she like Kya, before even meeting her. The only thing Azula hoped to achieve was to not completely terrify her daughter's girlfriend.

As time passed, Kya's fear faded until there was nothing at all for her to be scared of. Kya realized that she wasn't trying to scare her or make her uncomfortable; she was trying to tease her. Lin told her that her mother wasn't exactly good at conversations and she wasn't really great at making a good first impression and the only way she thought she could talk to Kya without running her off right away was do what she did best, joking but in a cynical way.

"Oh please. My mother kicked your ass," said Kya.

"She did not! Your mother restrained me!" Azula shouted at her.

"Whatever you say..." she said sarcastically. Azula hit her fist to the table.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I just think you're awfully quick to defend yourself," Kya said with a smug look.

"I've requested for a rematch several times but she refused!"

"Sure." Kya smiled resting her chin in her hand.

"How dare you doubt me!" she shouted.

"This wasn't exactly what I imagined."Lin sighed heavily, covering her face with her hands. Toph slouched forward placing her chin in her hand.

"At least they're playing nice. Well, for Azula this is playing nice," she said with a smirk.

Azula glared at Kya. The waterbender just smirked at her expression, not at all phased by her death stare. Whether it was spending a little time with her, or having Lin by her side, Kya felt much more confident being in the same room as Azula.

"I like your attitude." Azula nodded her head as a smile formed on her lips. She traced her bottom lip with her nail. Kya was certainly someone she wouldn't mind dating her daughter. And to her own surprise she actually liked having her around. She glanced over at Lin, her daughter looking at her somewhat weary. "She's a keeper. I wouldn't mind you bring her around more often," she announced. Kya turned to Lin, a bright smile on her face feeling triumphant in earning the firebender's approval. Lin rolled her eyes at Kya's expression but couldn't help but feel relieved that her mother approve of Kya.

"Hear that, Lin. I'm a keeper," she said sweetly, intertwining her fingers with Lin's before kissing her on the cheek.


End file.
